Eyes On Fire
by anneryn7
Summary: AU, AH. Dark. Everyone warned me about getting in bed with the devil. Did I listen? No. I became that girl in the abusive relationship with a psychotic partner. I left and he framed me for murder. I haven't stopped looking over my shoulder, since. Someone finds her in a bar one night and offers her freedom. Slight Bamon, Bonnie/Klaus endgame, slow burn
1. Eyes on Fire

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Eyes On Fire" – Blue Fountain**

_~*.*~  
I'll seek you out, flay you alive.  
One more word and you won't survive.  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power – see right through you any hour._

_ I won't soothe your pain.  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain.  
I got nothing for you to gain._

_ I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame, shuffling the cards in your game.  
And just in time, in the right place, suddenly I will play my ace.  
~*.*~_

I took another shot of tequila. I set down my glass and glanced around the bar. It's shady, but these days, everywhere I seem to be is shady. If it's shady enough, people tend not to ask so many questions. It's the only place that's relatively safe for me. I shot back another shot. In a few short months, my life has changed so much.

Honestly, it all goes back to Damon and being too naïve to see the man he really is. Everyone warned me about getting in bed with the devil. Did I listen? No. I had just lost my Grams and the Salvatore brothers were new in town. Stefan seemed nice enough. I knew him through Elena. I guess everyone has a dark side, even when you can't see it.

Apparently, Damon took a liking to me. I met him in town and I kept seeing him pop up places. He asked me out and I agreed. He's a lot of things, but he's also gorgeous to boot. His eyes were my downfall. Yeah, I had dated before him, but it was never anything serious. With Damon, everything was fast. There was passion and I fell hard. According to him, the feeling was mutual.

One night, we had been arguing. I wanted to go home – he wanted to have sex. I told him to get out of my way and he hit me. I slapped him and he pushed me down the stairs. By the time I crawled to the door, he was already in front of me. I saw a side of him that night that I had never seen before. He was malicious. My mistake was not hauling ass out of there. He pulled me to my feet and grabbed my wrist – I froze.

He dragged me upstairs and had his way with me. I fought him, but it didn't do much good. He overpowered me, easily. When I woke up the next morning, I had bruises all over my body, a sprained knee, a black eye, and a fractured wrist. I knew that day that I needed to get away from him; I just didn't know how. He caught me trying to leave.

He told me I had to go to his family doctor and I didn't need to go home. I couldn't tell anyone what he did to me. I became that girl in the abusive relationship with a psychotic partner. I stayed for a month. A week after he decided to paint my body with bruises, I packed a bag and tried to leave. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of my car. He dragged me inside, not caring if the concrete scraped up my back. He held me by the throat and pinned me to the wall just inside the boarding house. He told me if I tried to leave him again, he would track me down, drag me back, and kill me. He promised to ruin my life.

I knew his family came from old money, but he let me know just how connected he was. He's Italian, but I had never made the mob connection on my own. I was terrified.

The next few weeks I had to tread carefully. Stefan and Zach were both Damon's polar opposites. I don't think they wanted to know how bad things had gotten for me. Damon never did anything in front of them, but living there with them… It wasn't possible for them not to know.

I used just about every favor I had saved up from relatives, and friends. Caroline was able to score me multiple fake IDs. I had some from states all over the country. She hacked into the database at the sheriff's station and picked women that looked like me. That way, if anyone checks up on them, I'll be somewhat okay. I was able to cash the money my dad had been saving me for college without anyone noticing. Thankfully, I was nineteen and could already access the money Grams left for me. Together, it was a lot. Caroline gave me what she could. I don't know how long I will have to stay away for, or if I'll ever be able to come back. I cut and dyed my hair darker. I started wearing glasses, just something else to change my appearance.

I told him that I was going away for the weekend with Caroline, but I never came back. That gave me a two day head-start. I haven't stopped looking over my back, since.

About a week after I left Mystic Falls, I started to see my face all over the news. Thankfully, he used an old picture to give the police. It was a picture of me in high school – from a couple years ago. He was trying to pin me for some murder. Apparently someone died in Mystic right after I left town. Mystic Falls is a small town – I guess it wasn't hard to frame me. According to the news, they had found strands of my hair and a bracelet of mine at the scene. I fumed. There is nothing Damon won't do. There's no way he could have Sheriff Forbes in his pocket. He had to have gone over her head.

He was set on ruining my life. I don't have anyone in my corner. I'm completely on my own out here. I've been picking up odd end jobs. I never stay in any place for too long. That's how I ended up here, in another dead-end bar. I've been filling in for one of the bartenders and waiting on tables. It's not great money, but it's something. I'm trying to stretch my stash for as long as I can.

"A beautiful woman should never be drinking alone." A voice said from the stool next to mine. I glanced over and saw a handsome face, dirty-blond hair, stubble, arrogant, blue eyes.

"And some people don't make a habit out of talking to strangers," I quipped, downing another shot. I closed my eyes and felt the fire burning my throat.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, _love_. My name is Klaus." He turned to me and held out his hand. His name sounds familiar – like I've heard it somewhere before. I shook his hand.

"Sara," I gave him the name that matches my current ID. He smiled and brought my hand to his mouth. I watched him, carefully.

"You don't look like a 'Sara'. That name is too plain for you." He mused.

"It's the name I'm stuck with."I shrugged.

"You're beautiful, nonetheless." He responded, eyeing me. He's making me nervous. "Care for another drink, Sara?" He breathed my name. I shrugged. He motioned for the bartender to give us both another shot. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you around here, before."

"I just moved."

"Where from?" He asked. I looked at him and swallowed the liquor.

"Around," I answered. His eyes shone with interest. I have a feeling that he's not going to let this go, anytime soon.

"Ben, would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with my new friend?" Klaus asked the bartender. He looked over at me. I nodded, giving him the okay. He went into the kitchen. "I recognize you." Klaus admitted. I looked over at him, keeping a straight face.

"If you say so," I said, indifferently.

"You're that Bennett woman that Salvatore couldn't keep his hands on. Am I wrong?" He asked me, with genuine interest. He's really not going to let this go. "I know Damon – he has a nasty temper. His brother and I go way back. I don't much get along with his family, though. We're on opposite sides, if you will." He revealed.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm exactly who I said I was, _love_. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson," I echoed. Now, it makes sense. I know where I've heard his name before. The Salvatores aren't nearly as feared as the Mikaelson family. They're extremely old money – completely connected. They have a leg up, everywhere. They're old mob. Well, shit. I stood up and started to move towards the door.

"Where are you going so soon? I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word." He assured me. I looked at him, doubtfully. "I would like to offer you solace." He clarified.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want what Salvatore couldn't hold on to. Now, I can see why he was so eager to keep you to himself. You're lovely." Klaus moved his hand to my face. I flinched away from him.

"And why would I go along with that? I've been in one controlling relationship, already. I'm not looking to get back into another one. I'm my own woman and I don't need a man to complete me." I told him. He was beaming, now.

"I like you, Bonnie." He said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I like the way my name sounded when it fell off of his tongue. I took this opportunity to look him over. Yes, he's attractive. And yes, it's been a long time since I've been with anyone, or have even had the smallest physical contact with anyone. "I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with me. I'm offering you somewhere safe to reside. I am very well connected. I am positive that I can get you cleared of any charges and I can offer you my protection."

"What's the catch?" I asked him. "Nothing's free."

"I told you – I like you. Whereas, I'm not asking for a relationship, that doesn't mean that I'm not hopeful that one will occur in the future. My family and I are very powerful. I can offer you a job. You can work your way up in the world. Can you honestly tell me that you're happy here?" He asked me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm miserable, but I'm alive. It's better than being stuck in his house. You have no idea what it was like. You're a man. You're obviously strong. Imagine someone bigger, stronger than you, forcing you to whatever they desired you to do." I whispered. He hugged me. I was stunned. It took me a minute to hug him back.

"I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I have been beaten before. My father was a mean-hearted man that never much cared for me. I understand that aspect of it. And as for what happened to you – I am truly sorry. My sister was attacked a few years ago – I know how hard it was for her to overcome that. I assure you that no harm would come to you, under my care." He murmured.

"You realize that this is insane, right? You're risking an awful lot on a stranger."

"I'm a gambling man, Bonnie."

"How could you possibly guarantee that the charges would get dropped?" I asked him, out of curiosity. He chuckled.

"All they found on the body was your hair and your bracelet on the scene. I doubt they even looked for anything else. Damon is sloppy. He always has been." Klaus explained.

"How can I trust you?" I asked him. He pulled away from me.

"That's up to you, _love_. You can take a chance, or you can stay where you are. What do you want to do?" He asked me. I sighed. It's been so long since I've asked myself that question.

"I want to be happy." I told him.

"Are you happy here?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not."

"What else do you want?"

"I want to feel safe. It's been so long." I trembled, tears escaping from my eyes.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No."

"Then come with me." He told me. I sighed and wiped off my face.

"I have to get my things." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you want me to wait here?" He asked.

"No, please, don't." I told him. He nodded and followed me out of the bar. We walked to a motel a couple blocks away. We didn't say much. I was too busy picturing what-if scenarios. We got to my room and I started packing up the few personal items that weren't already in my bags.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, waiting by the door. I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." I said, mostly to myself.

"You're strong. You can do this." He coached. I nodded. He offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me outside. Here's to taking chances. "This will be the start of a new adventure for you, _love_."

"I'm counting on it." I told him. He smiled. It's always easier knowing that I'm not completely alone.

_~*.*~  
I won't soothe your pain.  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain.  
I got nothing for you to gain._

_ Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze, felling any foe with my gaze.  
And just in time, in the right place, steadily emerging with grace…  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright, so, this came out differently than I thought it would. Truth be told, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or I will have follow up stories to accompany it. I'm undecided. Anyways, reviews are lovely.  
-Anneryn**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to continue this. I'm still working on updating my other multi-chapter stories on here. So, this will be updated once I've gotten the others updated. Thank you to everyone who's read this and given me great feedback! **

** Until next time,  
XO Anneryn**


	3. Invasion

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Invasion" – Eisley**

_~*.*~  
The colorless words are burning our heels, as the bright lights of the city fade.  
Taking the chase and to curb our fear, as the bloodless moon shows its face.  
Something's not right – I can feel it inside.  
Something's not right._

_ And you, you would take the breath from my throat.  
And you, you would take the cherished people that I hold.  
~*.*~_

Chapter Two:

I couldn't shake the anxious feeling I felt, riding in the car with Niklaus. Against every logical brain cell I have, my gut instinct is to trust him – and I do. I probably shouldn't, but I do. He seems like a man that has a lot going on beneath the surface. I don't want to pry just yet.

Maybe 'anxious' isn't the right word. I feel nervous, scared, excited, worried, relieved and dare I say safe? Anxious, yes, but also everything else. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to busy my hands.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Niklaus asked. I looked over at him, surprised by the noise. I opened my mouth and closed it.

"I'm better than I was this morning. I'm not sure if 'alright' is the right word." I admitted.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" He asked.

"If you'd like to hear it, you can turn it on. It won't bother me." I assured him. I glanced over at him again and saw him studying me. We locked eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he relented and flipped on some music. A harsh melody soon filled the car. I closed my eyes and listened to it, welcoming the distraction. "How long will we be traveling tonight?" I asked him. We've already been driving for well over an hour.

"It'll be at least another six, sweetheart. We're going to New Orleans." He revealed.

"Is that where you're from Niklaus?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Sweetheart, Niklaus is so formal. Please, call me Klaus." He corrected me. I blushed.

"Klaus," I echoed. He smiled. "I've never been to New Orleans. I've never been to Louisiana, actually." I admitted.

"You'll love it there. I've lived many places – it's the only place I keep coming back to." He assured me. I nodded. "Why don't you try to sleep, love? You must be exhausted." He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm on alert. It's hard to turn it off. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather sleep whenever we get to wherever we're going." I told him.

"Of course," he agreed.

-.-

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My hand flew to my pocket and grabbed my taser. "Bonnie," someone said, quietly. I forced my eyes to focus. It's just Klaus. "We're here. Are you alright?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to. I nodded. He looked relieved.

"Where is here?" I finally asked.

"We're at the Mikaelson estate. We'll get you settled in and you can rest. We'll sort out the rest later." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I agreed. He got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door. I accepted his hand as he helped me to my feet. He grabbed my bags, despite my protests.

"I made a few calls while you were sleeping. I have a few people looking into the murder they framed you for. A lawyer will be by tonight to talk with you." He revealed. I nodded. This is really happening. I feel like I haven't been able to catch my breath through all of this. It's crazy. I knew he said that he would get things taken care of, but damn, he's moving quickly. "My siblings are out right now, but I'm sure you'll meet them later on. My mother is away on business, until tonight. She's looking forward to meeting you."

"You live with your family?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I have property all around the world, but we tend to stay together." He answered.

"It must be nice." I commented. I followed him inside the house. He led me upstairs to an empty bedroom. I'm not sure 'bedroom' is accurate. I'm pretty sure you could fit a small apartment into this room. There's a bed, a desk, a couch, a TV, a massive bathroom, and a balcony. I'm afraid to touch anything. It's beautiful. "Wow," I breathed. He smiled.

"You like it, I take it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure it's alright that I stay here?" I asked him, still in shock.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it." He assured me. I nodded. He placed my things down. "You should rest." He suggested.

"I'm not sure I could sleep."I told him, honestly. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"I could draw you a bath, love." He offered. I stiffened. He must have noticed because his brows furrowed. "I'll leave as soon as it's full. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, sweetheart." He explained. I nodded, feeling stupid. My guard's always up, but it helps keep me alive. I just wish it was such a pain in the ass.

"As soon as everything is cleared up, I want to help contribute. I'm not going to stay here and not help." I told him.

"I don't want you money, love. I have more money than I know what to do with."

"Then I'll find some way to contribute." I didn't budge. "I need to."

"Alright," he relented. "Bath time?" He asked. I nodded, slowly. He smirked and went into the bathroom. I slipped off my shoes and followed him. The bathtub is gigantic and I can't wait to soak in it. I can't even remember the last time I had a bath. Trust me; you don't want to take a bath in a cheap motel room. Some of the places I stayed at, I didn't even want to shower in.

Klaus turned on the hot water and put the stopper in the tub. He sprinkled bath salt on the bottom. He held up some lavender oil, questioningly. I nodded. He added it to the steaming water. He poured a generous amount of bubble bath in and laid out a robe and slippers for me. I saw clean towels folded on the bathroom counter. A girl could get used to this.

"Thank you." I told him, softly. He smiled.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked me.

"Just a prepaid one for emergencies," I told him. He nodded.

"That's something we'll take care of tomorrow. There's a phone on your nightstand. There's a room directory next to it. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He told me. I nodded. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had to force myself to relax into his hug. I'm not used to physical affection, anymore. He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to shower and sleep a while. I'll come wake you later. Try to rest." He gave me a gently squeeze before letting go and leaving my room. My room. That just sounds weird.

I grabbed an oversized sweater out of my bag and a clean pair of underwear. I fished out a sports bra and some socks. I left a pair of sweatpants and my necklace on my nightstand. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and put them in a hamper. I sighed and settled into the water. This is nice already. I closed my eyes and felt the hot water relax my body.

-.-

I opened my eyes and blinked. I jerked and ran my fingers through my hair. I must have fallen asleep in the tub. I didn't realize how tired I was. The water is almost cold. I gripped the sides of the tub and climbed out. I pulled the stopper and watched the water drain. I wrapped a towel around my torso before walking over to the separate shower. I turned on the water and left my towel on the floor. I rinsed off all of the suds from my body and washed my hair. I turned off the water and toweled off.

I pulled on my undergarments and socks. I decided I should at least sleep in the sweater if he's coming to wake me up later. I put my necklace back on and laid down in the plush bed and closed my eyes.

-.-

"Sweetheart, wake up." I heard someone whisper. My eyes shot open. I gripped the wrist of the hand rubbing my face. Klaus didn't look surprised this time.

"You're a light sleeper." He commented. I shrugged.

"I didn't use to be." I admitted. He just nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Not really, but I should probably eat something."

"Dinner's is going to be prepared downstairs soon – Mother is talking with the lawyer downstairs." He told me. I nodded. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I felt his eyes on my body. I forced myself to meet his gaze. He didn't smirk, like I expected him to. Instead, he studied me. I don't know if I should be flattered or bothered by his constant need to memorize my body and my mannerisms. I pulled a pair of jeans out of my bag and pulled them on. They're much looser than they were when I left home. I must've lost weight. I slipped on a pair of boots and pulled my hair back. "You look lovely." He commented. I laughed.

"I'm sure." I replied, sarcastically. My clothes are too big, I just woke up and I'm sure my hair is a mess.

"You underestimate yourself."

"What kind of questions is the lawyer going to ask?" I deflected. He sighed.

"He's going to want to know all of the intimate details of your relationship with Mr. Salvatore. He's going to want to know why you left – why you suspect Damon framed you. If you have medical records or photographs of his abuse, those would probably be helpful."

"I have both." I whispered. I keep seeing flashes of Damon's merciless behavior. I shivered and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a small, locked case. It the medical records I stole from his doctor's office and date-stamped pictures of his handiwork. It also has a flash-drive with all the angry voicemails he left on my old phone. I don't even know how Jeremy was able to do that. My fingers traced the key on the end of my necklace. It unlocks my case – I rarely take it off.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's get this over with." I followed him downstairs to the study. There's a pretty blonde woman sitting next to a kind-looking lawyer. That must be his mother. She barely looks old enough to have children. She's beautiful.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Klaus gestured to me. His mother's eyes lit up. She stood up and walked over to us.

"You must be Bonnie." She took my hand and held it. "I'm Ester. Niklaus has explained the situation to me. I've very sorry to hear what you've been going through."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her. His family is strange to me. For being so revered, they're strangely… nice.

"This is Anthony Rupert. He's one of the best criminal defense lawyers in the country. We have a few more lawyers looking over your case. Mr. Rupert is going to ask you some questions and record your testimony." She explained. I nodded.

"You really think that you can clear my name?" I asked. Mr. Rupert looked over and smiled.

"I have no doubt that we can not only clear your name, but incarcerate Mr. Salvatore for framing you."

-.-

After two hours of questioning, we were finally finished. Klaus has people looking into the murder. According to Mr. Rupert, the evidence against me isn't very strong. The hairs they found on the body were all on the guy's shirt. They could have obviously been placed there postmortem. My bracelet was feet away from the body. It was sloppy. There were prints found on the body, none of which were mine. They're being tested. They've found other little things that can tie other people to the murder. I'm not sure what Damon did that made them jump the gun and only go after me.

It worries me that there are so many crooked people in the justice system. With the way that things seem to be going, feels like the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons are starting a pissing contest with power. I only hope that the Mikaelsons win.

-.-

"Let's get some food, sweetheart." Klaus placed a hand on my lower back and guided me to the dining room. I sat down at the table. I feel exhausted. There's no way that I can tell that I've slept the day away. My brain feels so drained. Every conversation I've ever had with Damon seems to be running through my mind. I hate it. I don't think that I'll ever get to escape from him – not completely. He still controls me. When will it end?

"You did well today." Ester smiled, gently. I gave her a small smile in return.

"It just feels like a giant mess that I don't know how to clean up." I told her.

"We'll get everything sorted, slowly, but surely. It shouldn't be long now. We're going to try and resolve this without dragging you through a trial. They tend to get messy. From what I understand, it wouldn't be best for your health to be in the same room as Mr. Salvatore." She told me. I nodded. She moved her chair closer to mine. I became all too aware that we were alone in the room. I'm not sure where Klaus went off to.

"Klaus told me that he used to know Stefan."

"That's right."

"What happened between them, if you don't mind me asking?" I pried. I know it's not exactly my business, but if I'm going to be in the middle of this with them, I don't want to be walking around blind. I've both been there and done that. It didn't work for me.

"Niklaus and Stefan were schoolmates of sorts. They attended the same boarding school during their high school years. Damon attended the same university as both boys. Stefan and Niklaus got on well until Damon entered the equation. I'm sure you can imagine why. Damon has always been…" She struggled to find the right word. "Controlling." She finished. "There were traits about him that my son didn't much care for. Needless to say, the families haven't been friendly since. My late husband and their father had clashing personalities, as well. There's become somewhat of a feud between us." She revealed. I nodded.

"That's the reason that Klaus offered to help me." I guessed.

"It's part of the reason, I imagine. My daughter went through something similar to what you did a while ago. I wouldn't want any woman to have to endure that."

"I see." I said, quietly. It's a lot to take in.

"We aren't expecting payment in return." She said segueing to what I discussed with Klaus. I sighed.

"I'm not going to stay here and freeload off of you." I told her. She chuckled.

"My dear, you can work, but as I'm sure my son has already told you, we won't take your money. I'd feel better if we helped you get back on your feet and come out of this stronger. Damon can't keep going about things the way he is. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"And if it happens to be your family that does so, so much the better?"

"Precisely." She smiled. I felt almost comfortable with her. She's an enigma. I have a feeling that she is more powerful than she's letting on.

"When all of this gets cleared up, I'd like to have an honest job." I told her in the least offensive way I could think of.

"Of course," she agreed. "I can see why my son is so taken with you."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You're headstrong and determined to be as independent as possible." She observed. A slight smile graced my lips.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It is." She retorted. Klaus came walking in chatting with another blonde woman. She must be his sister. They were followed by two brunet men.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet the family." Klaus gestured to his siblings.

"I'm Rebekah." The blonde introduced herself, sitting next to me. "Don't listen to anything Nik has told you about me. I'm sure they're all lies."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The youngest bother sat down across from Rebekah. She glared at him.

"It'll be so nice to have another girl around. I have to put up with these idiots every day." She ignored him. He only smirked.

"I'm Kol. Don't listen to 'Bekah. She likes to paint herself as a saint. I assure you, she's no such thing." Kol kept smirking.

"She's not a new toy for you to fawn over." The older brother took a seat next to Kol. "I'm Elijah." He introduced.

"He's boring." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm Bonnie." Is all I could say to that. I was giggling.

"They're something – aren't they?" Klaus asked, sitting next to Kol.

-.-

Klaus came up to my room after dinner. We talked a little about our pasts. He has three more siblings, all of which have passed away. He told me a bit more about his father and the kind of man he was. Apparently, he left the family after Henrick died. He couldn't bear it any longer. When he did return, he was a different man. He blamed Klaus for his brother's death, even though it had been an accident. He was ruthless. Klaus didn't go into too many details, but the look on his face when he was recalling his memories was enough. It was hell for him.

I told him about my mom leaving and my absent father. I explained my Grams and the kind of woman she was and who she raised me to be. God, I miss her. I told him about Caroline and how amazing she is. I told him about Damon and how things were between us.

After we finished, we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I stared at him, not wanting to move. It's been so long since I've been this comfortable around anyone. I'm not sure why he has this effect on me.

"I like your siblings." I told him, finally breaking the silence that surrounded us. He smiled.

"As do I, when I don't want to kill them." He joked.

"Did you enjoy growing up with such a big family?" I asked him. He nodded. "It must have been so much different than being an only child."

"I can imagine." He replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going out of your way to help me," I told him, seriously. I placed a tentative hand over his.

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart." He whispered. "I've never wanted to do something like this for someone before, so adamantly. Not outside of my family, anyway..."

"Why am I different?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, love."

_~*.*~  
And they will try to make us forget ourselves.  
One by one, one by one…  
Call me crazy, but they are after us.  
One by one, one by one…_

_ You don't have to know the truth.  
If you believe it, I believe it, too.  
And you don't have to know the truth.  
If you believe it, I believe it, too._

_ Something's not right – I can feel it inside.  
Something's not right.  
And you, you would take the breath from my throat.  
And you, you would take the cherished people that I hold.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's chapter two. Hopefully, you enjoyed it! I will try to have chapter three up soon-ish. If inspiration strikes, it'll be up for Christmas. If not, happy holidays, everyone! Reviews would be excellent.  
-Anneryn**


	4. Monster

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Monster" – Meg & Dia**

Chapter Three:

_~*.*~  
Monster, how should I feel?  
Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

_ That night he caged her, bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer, then he stole her._

_ Violet wrists and then her ankles – silent pain…  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
~*.*~_

I squirmed under Damon's grip. This can't be happening again. It can't! The look in his eyes is lethal. I've never won against him. He's too strong – he's always been too strong. I felt hot tears leaking down my face, betraying me. I can't show weakness against him. It's crucial to my survival. He feeds off my weaknesses and goes increasingly vicious.

"Come on, Bonnie. You know you want this. You were so willing before. What's the matter? Stage fright?" He taunted me. I keep struggling against him, getting nowhere.

"I don't want this." I spat. He gripped both my wrists with one hand and backhanded me. I cried out, dizzy. I looked at the wall behind him. This seems so familiar – déjà vu. Definitely an intense déjà vu feeling… "I don't want _you_." I pressed. "Let me go, Damon." I tried. I've been here before. I've done this before.

"You're mine."

"I don't want this, Damon. If you force me, it'll be rape." I said, in a last ditch effort.

"You're such a fucking cock-tease. You want this. You want me. You and every other woman think you can tease whoever you want or flaunt your body around without consequence. You can't! You're mine and I'm going to take you. You know you want it." He argued. I felt white, hot panic shoot through every pore in my body. He's serious. He's really going to do it. He tore off my panties and shoved his length inside. I screamed. I've been here before. He's done this before – exactly this. I remember. I can't escape. Oh, God!

"Bonnie," someone whispered. I can't see them. Why am I shaking? "Wake up, sweetheart." The voice finally registered. Klaus? My eyes shot opened and I screamed. I sat up; clutching the pocket knife I keep underneath my pillow. He tried to grab my arm, but I scrambled away from him and fell onto the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you, love." He whispered. He stepped towards me and I shook my head, frantically.

"Stop. Just stop. You can't sneak up on me. I-I don't… I don't handle it well." I pressed myself against the wall behind me and pushed myself up. I couldn't bring myself to meet Klaus' gaze. I felt too exposed and fled to the bathroom. "I need to shower. I'll be out in a bit." I told him, refusing to look over my shoulder.

I shut the door behind me and lock it. I fling off my clothes and flip on the water. I don't even wait for the water to heat up. I jump at the sudden cold. It heats up quickly and burns my skin. Still, I don't adjust it, just let it burn. Images from my memories keep flashing before me. I can't stop them. They're on repeat and refuse to let up.

I choked out a small sob and hit the shower wall. I got away from him and he's still controlling me. It's not fair. Nothing has been fair. I let myself cry for a minute longer before mopping my face and washing up. I'm stronger than that. Crying isn't going to fix anything. I don't have time to wallow in self-pity. I need to focus and fix my life. I let him take it from me and now I need to take it back.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I toweled off and put on my robe, cursing myself for not grabbing clean clothes. I threw my hair into a haphazard bun and left the bathroom to face Klaus. He didn't say anything, just watched me, quietly. I grabbed a clean pair of under-things and slipped them on under my robe. I turned away from Klaus and pulled on a pair of thick leggings, a bra and another oversized sweater. I sat down on the bed and faced him.

"I'm sorry." He broke the silence. He looks genuinely remorseful. I sighed.

"You didn't know. I know that you didn't do it on purpose." I told him. He nodded. "I can't deal with human contact sometimes. I'm jumpy. It's… too much." I told him.

"'Bekah was the same way for awhile. I should have known…"

"It's fine." I pressed.

"_You're_ not fine, sweetheart."

"I will be… eventually."

"Would you like something that will help you sleep?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm used to running on fumes." I told him. "I don't like feeling out of control like that. Thank you, but that won't be necessary." What is it about awkward situations that make people unnaturally polite? I mean, my God. Who talks like that, normally? No one. Certainly, not me.

"I was walking by your room when I heard you calling out." He explained. "I was going to let you be, but you kept screaming. I thought it best to wake you."

"Thank you." I offered. He bit back a laugh.

"It seems I've done more harm than good."

"I knew I was having a nightmare, but couldn't wake myself up. Thank you." I repeated. He nodded, letting it go.

"We'll talk more in the morning. You should try to get some rest, sweetheart." Klaus got up and moved toward the bedroom door. I jumped to my feet and put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Please, stay." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered. He looked like he was mulling something over in his mind.

"Then stay in my room. There's more than enough space and my bed is bigger." He suggested. I clamped my mouth shut. Did he? I don't want this to turn into something I'm not ready for. "Just to sleep, love. I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise." He gave me his word. I nodded.

"Okay."

-.-

"How can you bear to wear these clothes?" A voice floated into my ear. I stretched and opened my eyes, lazily. I can't remember the last time I got this much dreamless sleep. It's refreshing. "Honestly, I just don't understand." The voice forced me to focus. My eyes landed on Rebekah. She was rifling through my bag. I don't remember bringing it to Klaus' room. She must have picked it up from mine and brought it with her. I guess everyone gets curious.

"It's not like I was trying to stand out. I didn't want to be found. I brought clothes that were practical. They kept me warm and I could take off with a moment's notice wearing them." I told her, sitting up. I ran my fingers through my hair. My ponytail holder must've fallen out while I was sleeping.

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." She agreed. "You're far too pretty to keep wearing them. Come on, then. Let's take you shopping." She beamed, clapping her hands together. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm still a fugitive, remember? I can't." I told her. She clicked her tongue. "As soon as that's cleared up, I'll gladly go with you. Most of my clothes don't even fit anymore. I'm pretty sure I've slimmed down some since I've been on the run." I confessed.

"Please sweetie, I'm a Mikaelson. If I want to shop – I shop. Who said anything about going anywhere? I'll have my stylist come to the house. He's very discreet. If you're really that concerned, I'll have Mother clear it with our lawyer. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded. She's a little much, but I can see why Klaus is so attached to her. She cares in her own way. "I love having another woman around. It's already a nice change in dynamics." She smiled.

-.-

The days that followed passed in a blur. I was amazed at what the Mikaelson attorneys could accomplish in a week. There was no doubt in my mind that there were other players at work here, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to step foot in something I didn't understand.

At week's end, with my taped testimony, and the evidence thoroughly looked through by an unbiased party, I was cleared of all charges. Klaus had also managed to get a protective order for me against the entire Salvatore family. I was hazy on the details and wasn't too sure on what happened under the table, so I didn't ask.

All I knew is that I was free… But at what cost? I know Damon and I know he won't take this lying down. He is going to retaliate – there's no question. The question is how and when. Until then, I'm going to try and rebuild my life.

I've become so comfortable with the Mikaelson clan so quickly. It's not hard to fit in here. Ester reminds me a bit of my Grams. As for the rest of Klaus' siblings, they are the brothers and sisters I've never had. Kol flirts with me, relentlessly. Elijah is clearly the wise, older brother. And Rebekah, she's the sister that I've always yearned for.

True to her word, she took me shopping. I got a few business-casual outfits for interviews. I'm anxious to start working. I want to be connected to the real world. I miss it.

It helps to be around Rebekah. Just knowing that we've been through the same, awful life-experience is comforting. It's comforting knowing that she understands me. She knows what it feels like and she won't judge me. She remembers what it does to someone. Often times, I'll end up spending the night in her room and we'll talk until we fall asleep. It's so much easier when I don't have to deal with my fears alone. She's overcome so much and I aspire to be where she is at in her life.

Things with Klaus… Well, he hasn't pushed for anything. I'm not entirely sure that I really expected him to, but I can feel the chemistry between us. There is a deep lying, wanting that I'm afraid to touch. The last relationship I was in was disastrous. I'm in no hurry to begin anything new. But, I can't help wanting to. I'm friends with Klaus, but it feels like it goes beyond that. I feel… at ease around him. That's something I wasn't sure that I could ever get back around anyone, much less a man.

My mind is constantly filled to the brim with questions surround Klaus. Is he as gentle with women as he with me? Is he seeing anyone? Is he really as patient as he seems to be? How soft are his lips? And what would they feel like against my skin? Why does it feel so right when he holds me? Why am I so scared to start a relationship with him? When he looks at me, why do I feel like the only woman in the world?

He scares me and entices me with equal measure. I crave his company. I've decided to go with my initial gut decision – to take things slow with a glacial pace. Rushing things has never worked in my favor; I doubt it would start now.

If things really are clicking that well between the two of us, they'll still be right when I'm ready. He said that he's a patient man – I'll put that to the test.

I have an awful, sick feeling in my stomach. I know things are going to continue to get worse before they are truly better. I hate waiting and not knowing. It's the hardest part.

_~*.*~  
Monster, how should I feel?  
Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

_ I will hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child – I am Hannah's regrets._

_ Monster, how should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace._

_ There's bathtubs filled with glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins – yeah.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Just a quick note: I'm not abandoning my stories, but updates are probably going to be limited to once every two weeks. More than likely, I'll be updating all of my stories at on the same day. Thank you for your patience!**

** Here's another chapter for you. More drama next chapter! Reviews would be fabulous. Stay tuned!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
